


Help Me

by Lile_Mely



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lile_Mely/pseuds/Lile_Mely
Summary: Leonardo Hamato, son of the famous millionaire Hamato Yoshi himself, had it all. A girlfriend, friends, and popularity. But did he really have it all? He didn't have the love he craved for from his father. His girlfriend is the daughter of the gang lord Oruku Saki, and his friends only like him because of his fame. He's frustrated with it all and takes it out on his girlfriend by breaking up with her. A mistake he made which leads him almost killed. Seeking help is all he could do, though he hadn't expected for help to be so damn attractive and hot-headed.





	1. Help Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killywillymilly19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killywillymilly19/gifts).



> Holy shit this took since October you guys oml
> 
> Oh hey look, a new story that il probably leave hanging like the others lol (shut up i'm trying ok)
> 
> Anyway, this was requested by [killywillymilly19](https://www.deviantart.com/killywillymilly19) a good ol' friend o' mine, hope you enjoy the first chapter dear ^^
> 
> Hopefully I work on the second chapter faster than this one (doubt it but ok)

He fell against the hard ground, the cold floor now upon his scraped, bruised cheek. His bright blue eye, now a shade darker than they were originally, looked at his attackers. They were tall, wearing black cladded clothing with a blood-red insignia, resembling that of a dragon footprint. He recognized it anywhere. Even with a black eye, he knew exactly who was attacking him. The Foot Gang. They were a vicious gang that took over half of New York. A gang that his father once took apart in. Of course, the gang his father remembered had once been light-hearted and didn't part take in any dishonorable acts like today's.

The gang wore kabuki masks to prevent their faces from being seen, but Leo had taken out a few of their masks, which lay on the ground, a few broken and others left untouched once they fell. Two gang members held Leo's arms while two others held down his legs. One large looking member stood in front of Leo, a small knife in hand and the other a tight fist.

Looking up, he glared at the tall member and couldn't help but spat at him. To hell with him dying, he was going to make it known that he wasn't going down that easily. The member didn't flinch but a growl emerged from his mask, and before Leo knew it, the fist came down upon his face. Stars and black spots started to cloud Leo's eyes. Everything was getting blurry and he swore he can here a loud ringing in his ears. But the ringing slowly started to die down and he heard laughter. The laughter sounded so cruel.

"What are you going to do now boy? You just going to wait til daddy finds your body, bloodied and dead?" Fear started to settle in. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his father meant everything to him. Finding his son dead would most likely end it all for the old man. Leo didn't want that, but fighting back had caused him to feel dead already. Tried as he might, it would all end up with him being killed no matter what he did.

He closed his eyes, possibly for the final time that night. _'Heh... so this is how it goes down. I make one mistake and suddenly an entire gang is after me, killing me in an empty, cold alleyway.'_  Leo knew that help was far away, and even if it did come, it'd be too late, he'd be dead by the time help would come to his aide, or at least he thought.

A shout was all it took for him to open his eyes, but his vision had gotten worse. Figures stood on both his sides, but a nearby lamp had made it easier for him to see another figure blocking both the entrance and exit of the alleyway. The figure was slightly bigger than any Foot member he'd ever faced.

From what he could tell so far, the Foot members didn't seem to recognize the big figure, so whoever it was was definitely not part of the Foot Gang. All he could hear was mumbles and the black spots were getting bigger, annoying as it was, he had no control. He was losing consciousness and fast.

The light that entered in the dark alleyway seemed to be dimming, and he swore he barely closed his eyes when rough shaking opened them once more. A face had appeared close to his, and blurry amber eyes filled his vision. More mumbling was heard, and he couldn't make out what the guy was saying, and not to say less the guy was most likely yelling at this point. No signs of other figures meant they were alone for now. Good, maybe he can rest here in this guy's arm. Just a quick nap. That was a huge mistake. Not even a second passed when his face stung like he had been slapped. His attempt at glaring was futile.

"...me. Don't you..." What? What was he saying? What about him? The ringing in his ears have yet to die down, but they did lesson a bit. And before he knew it, he blacked out.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

His day had started off normally. Well, as normal as it could get. With his job as a mechanic, it was hard. People were picky when it came to finding a useful, and less expensive, mechanic. Of course, he never charged _that_ much. Hell, in fact, his price was pretty cheap.

It wasn't too much, but not too less. He wasn't the boss. That was his childhood friend Casey. The two ran the shop with the help of Michelangelo Burns and April O'Neil, Casey's fiancé.

Mikey was in charge of paint jobs. He was one hell of an artist. Then there was April, she made sure the boys business never shut down. They were lucky to have her. In fact, if his pride hadn't been too damn stubborn, Raphael would admit that he envied Case and Ape. They were together, and not to mention that the two secretly wanted to start a family.

Raph wanted they have. Love. He'll admit that his few partners were all assholes. Especially the last person he was with. A major bitch she was. Mona Lisa had been the third girl he had ever been with, and she was definitely the last straw.

It seemed that whatever he did would piss her off, and not only that, but got upset when he hung out with Case, April, and Mikey on the days she wasn't around. But the final straw had been her sleeping with another man. Some fucker named Mondo. Whatever, he didn't care anymore. She was out of his life for good.

He shook his head and continued walking down the street to grab a quick slice for lunch. No time for thinking of the past. He just needed to focus on now. It was easier said than done. As big as New York was, it seemed pretty small even for a city. For he all knew, he could run into _her_ of all people even at a greasy food joint she apparently hated. And so came his nightmare. There she was, latching onto some guy's arm. He definitely didn't look interesting, in fact, he looked pretty stupid. But if that had been his competition for a few weeks straight, it was a pretty sad one. 

He had two choices. It was stay here and pray he wouldn't get noticed by the retarded couple or leave and go another place to eat for lunch and waste time. Both were risky. By leaving, it would make him seem like a coward in a way. But staying was worse. There was 25% chance that he wouldn't be seen by the two. Once caught, Mona would most likely try to make him jealous in her own way. If he could right now, he would have laughed at the thought. He wouldn't feel jealous for the couple, he'd feel sorry for Mondo because she was super bossy.

Leaving sounded like a good option for now. It was either that or watch the sad attempts of his ex trying to win him back. He had barely turned however when he bumped into someone. He bared his teeth and would have yelled at the guy but stopped himself short. He wasn't going to cause a scene. Not when they were around, so instead, he stuck with a nasty look to the guy and stormed off. Grumbling, he knew that by the time he would get his lunch, it'd be time to go back to work. Oh how fun.

The rest of the day had gone slightly better after the lunch incident. With a few customers coming in and claiming they wouldn't come by til tomorrow or two days time before they got back their fixed up car, his day had gone from to sour to meh.

It was around night when things once again turned for the worse, literally. He had been walking the streets back home. He had left his bike back at the apartment since Mikey had given him a ride to work. Said turtle had left earlier for work and so could not provide a ride home, but Raph didn't mind the walk. At least, not until he heard a loud noise coming from one of the alleyways near a café. Figures no one else would notice. He ran and stopped dead in his tracks.

The sight before him made his blood boil. Foot scum were picking on someone once again. The heartless bastards. They always picked on someone whom they considered weak. Pathetic honestly.

Four held down the poor guy, he wasn't looking any hot. His skin was covered head to toes with bruises, his nose had dried blood and there was a small cut on his neck. He wasn't sure if the cut was deep or not, all he could see was that it was bleeding. Not too much of course. He growled and shouted out. One might consider this a stupid move but Raphael had lived up to that reputation of being reckless and stupid in fights.

The shout had caught the gang members and soon there were at least five to one. The four that held the guy let him go, which meant they did a pretty good number on him if letting him go was a good idea. The guy, Raph realized was a turtle like him, slumped and most likely didn't registered that he was free, even just for a moment. Oh hell no. Those scumbags were going to pay.

He pulled out sais that had been hidden inside his leather jacket. Thank goodness for all those years of training. He growled and charged head-on to the Foot. The fight at first went down hill for him, but once he gained the upper hand, suddenly, the four Foot members were out, only the biggest of them all stood standing, but even then he was struggling to stay up. Good, Raph liked it when he tired out his enemies.

Two kicks and a sai hilt to the head later, the gang member was knocked out. Huffing, he looked over at the turtle laying on the ground. A small puddle had formed, most likely from his neck wound. Rushing over, Raph held the guy close to him. From the look in this guy's eyes, it seemed he hadn't even known he had just been rescued.

Panic flooded through Raphael. At first, he had no idea what to do. When the guy closed his eyes, first instinct was to slap him, and slap him he did. The pale turtle opened his eyes, though they still remained close to closing, but it was enough to let Raph know the guy was still awake. Barely.

"H-hey." Shit, why was he stuttering? "Hey, stay with me. Don't you go out on me yet. Come on..!" Oh god oh god oh god. Then, just like that. Raph remembered his roommate, Donatello James. The two had known each other when they met at the University Donnie still attended. He was studying nursing a the moment, though which one Raph couldn't remember.

Focusing back on the turtle, who most likely passed out when he was in panic mode. He grunted before lifting the turtle bridal style. And like that, he ran off towards his apartment in the hopes that his roommate knew what to do.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Muttering under his breath and looking at the book once more, he wrote down what he had read almost 50 times. Despite his exam only being months away, he wasn't taking any chances.

Donatello James had been raised by his Auntie Irma, a good woman she was. She had been smart and taught Donnie as much as she could. He recalled some of the good and bad times with her. While she had been upset that her nephew was moving to New York to attend school up there, she was still supportive of him.

Moving hadn't been easy, but that all changed when he met Raphael. As stubborn as he was, Donnie felt he could get along with the other turtle. The two had bonded through mechanism after taking a course, and Donnie had never felt more grateful on the day they agreed to become roommates. While it wasn't anything big like romantic partners, Donnie hoped that never happened between them, it was still pleasant.

Raph eventually graduated with what he wanted and never planned on going back to school. Donnie at first wanted to do the same thing, but with the encouragement of Raph to study under medical, nursing specifically, he remained attending school. Raph was able to hold down a job and pay for most of the things they needed. Donnie wouldn't hesitate to say he felt guilty, but Raph claimed that he didn't mind and said that Donnie should just focus on school for now.

The two got along after that, though when Donnie said he wanted to work on a patient, he hadn't meant it just yet.

The door had burst open, though he didn't pay any mind to it, used to the brute always doing that after a long day of work. Pushing his glasses, he had his face near a book when he heard it. At first, he didn't think anything of it, but then Raph called him out.

"Don! Don, you home? I need ya help!" Internally groaning, Donnie put down the book and pencil before getting up from the table. "This better be good Raph. I swear if it's another broken arm I'm going to..." stopping short, Donnie froze. Ok, he had been expecting Raph to be hurt like some nights when he gotten into fights, what he hadn't been expecting was a pale leaf green turtle covered in blood and bruises, most likely blacked out from an earlier fight he was in. No way Raph could have done that.

"R-raph..? What? How..??" Questioning was probably what he should be doing last now that he thought about it. But it was all he could do.

Both turtles didn't move, at first. That is until the pale turtle groaned quietly and snapped the two into action. "Get him on the couch. Then I want you to bring me the first aid kit along with warm water and a towel." Donnie ordered, reminiscing most of his training and studying. He was grateful for that at least. Raph nodded and nearly ran as best as he could with an injured turtle in arms. Dumping off the turtle, of course not literally, and making sure he was comfy and all that jazz, ran up the stairs for the first aid kit. Once gone up there, Donnie went up to the pale turtle and checked for a pulse, and released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when there was one. Slow, but steady and there. Good. No way was he going to work on someone who was already dead.

He slowly undid the shirt, which he thanked god was a button-up or else he would have trouble trying to take off the average t-shirt. Once doing so, he made sure his patient was comfortable as best he could get. Raph eventually came back with what he had been told to bring back and landed right next to Donnie's side and watched impatiently as Don tried to work. It didn't help that he was literally breathing down his neck, scolding the hot-headed dumbass to back off every now and then.

It was quiet in the room, too quiet for both of the turtles liking, but they could do nothing about it. The bruised, bloody turtle before them seemed to be having trouble breathing, Donnie could tell with the short breaths he took. "I know, just... hold a little bit longer." He muttered, possibly more to himself than the injured turtle. Hell, he didn't quite catch his name, asking the turtle would be stupid because he barely registered the fact he wasn't in his own home. Raph most likely didn't know either, so waiting was their last resort. Donnie sighed one last time and looked down at his work. It wasn't much, but it was something.

The turtle's chest was wrapped up, to help support his breathing. His once dirty face was washed and left behind dark bruises. It seemed that his attackers hadn't marked him, yet. He wasn't as horrible as he had been earlier, but his pale skin still worried both turtles. "Don..? Is he gonna be ok?" Donnie pondered the question himself. Was he going to be ok? "To be honest Raph, I'm not even sure myself."


	2. Awkward Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings are always awkward, especially when you almost die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took too long
> 
> I was extremely busy and it sucks and arghhhhh
> 
> I'm also sorry if it's short ;-; I tried really hard though to finish it up and yea...
> 
> Anyway, have a second chapter while I see how I want my other story to go cause it's not making any lick of sense at the moment...

The first thing he felt was pain. It was all over his body and he fucking hated it. His chest felt like exploding with every breath he took, his face felt sore as did his arms and legs, and fuck, his head felt like it had been spinning for days.

He tried to recall what happened but it would end with a bad headache. "..ey. Ya 'wake yet..?" That voice, it seemed so familiar yet he couldn't quite place it. Moaning, he tried opening his eyes but they seemed heavy like lead. The voice encouraged him however to wake up and so he did. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a blurry world. Two green figures stood before him, different shades but green nonetheless, so it meant they were reptilian type mutants.

"..eems to be conscious, but not... ough to un..stand what's... on." Crap, why did his hearing feel like headphones when they went out? Ugh he hated this so much. He started to hear a clicking noise and realized that one of the figures was snapping their fingers. When did he close his eyes? No matter, he needed to stay awake. It was clear that whoever these guys were, they've been worried.

He focused on the dark skinned one first, and from what he could tell, they seemed bulky. They had to be the one who saved him. Just had to be. Then he turned to the light skinned figure. They weren't as bulky as the other, maybe it was just him but the other seemed chubby. Of course, not too chubby but still noticeable.

He suddenly realized that his vision was slowly becoming clear. The more he looked back and forth between the two, details started to become more well, detailed. For example, the green figures were turtles, their skin being way too light to be an alligators and too dark to be a lizards. The bulky turtle had amber eyes. The chubby turtle had reddish-orange eyes and purple glasses, tape was wrapped in the middle, whether it's to help keep the glasses together or for just show, Leo didn't know.

Both faces held concern, if not, fear. Especially the bulky turtle, who stared at him with a little bit of interest. Or maybe admiration, but for what, he couldn't tell. "Hey... can ya hear me?" It seemed his hearing had also started to become clear. The voice belonged to Bulky, and it definitely matched him too. Gruff voice, accent sounded like he was from Brooklyn or something. His attempt at speaking however was the only thing that didn't cooperate. Saying a simple ok was all it took for him to be in pain. His throat felt like it was on fire, and grabbing at it, he realized was wrapped in bandages. Holy shit, what happened to him?

"Whoa there!" Glasses grabbed at Leo's hand while motioning Bulky to get something. "Hey, try not to move too much, or talk. Your neck is wrapped up because it was cut, not too bad but it'll be enough to cause you pain." Leo nodded, feeling the small sting from movement. It was a few minutes, which felt like hours when Bulky game back, a glass of water in hand. "Here, drink this." Helping him get into a sitting position was hard, especially when his chest still hurt like hell. But nonetheless, he was able to drink some water, which felt cold inside his burning throat, cold, and good. Settling back down was easy, not too painful.

Now the second thing to deal with was the quiet, awkward air that hung. Leo needed to know the names of his rescuers at some point, but he couldn't talk without hurting his throat. That's when he realized he could use something else. Both Glasses and Bulky watched as Leo used his hands, motioning towards himself and then them. At first, they didn't understand, until Leo did it two more times did Donnie finally understood. "O-ooh..! He wants us to introduce ourselves it seems." "And you know this how?" Readjusting his glasses, he gave Raph a grin, "Just a lucky guess Raph." Raph huffed but turned back to Leo. Donnie looked down and gave a sincere smile, "I'm Donatello, but you may call me Donnie or Don, when you're able to speak of course." Donnie looked at Raph, placing his hand on his shoulders when the hot head stared at Leo. "Err... Raphael, Raph for short." Donnie smiled and looked at Leo. "It would seem that we'll have to wait. Until then, I'll just go back to studying, Raph, do you mind watching over him?" Leo watched, amazed that these two didn't recognize him as the famous son of Hamato Yoshi. "Don, that test is like months away. You got all the time in the world."

"Raph, I'd rather be prepared than to wait last minute alright? Sides our new friend could use the company." Checking one last time on Leo, he got up and left the two turtles by themselves. It was an awkward silence, one that Leo really felt like leaving. He couldn't talk, and knew that even if Raph wanted to, Leo wouldn't have any way of talking back.

Raph got up, "I'll be right back.. I uh, I need to get something real quick, promise." He walked out of the room, giving Leo time to look around. There were a few pictures hanging, most of them being of course the two, but others as well. Two humans and another turtle he didn't recognize. They had a small fireplace, it seemed it hadn't been used for quite sometime, no wood inside. Their TV was small as well, but still big enough to enjoy. Their walls were painted yellow, and the ceiling was white. The floor was covered in carpet till it reached, from his point of view, most likely the kitchen. Cream colored from what he could tell.

Looking back up at the ceiling, Leo started to think without anyone, or anything bothering him. The Foot had almost killed him, if it hadn't been for Raphael, his own father would find his only son dead. In a way, maybe he deserved it. While he did care for his father, at times, he wished he died to see how his old man would react. Leo knew that the connection between them died out years ago after the death of his mother, Tang Shen. In fact, Splinter might not even notice his absence, and even if he did, he wouldn't bother sending out for help. Not until he knew for sure Leo was never coming back would he send out help. As cocky as the bastard was, Leo knew he would always run back to his father, but this time, he was calling it quits. Not once did his father actually worry about him, and even if he did, he worried about the shit Leo wore, shit that his father bought because he didn't want it to be ruined. Leo was tired of it all. He should have died, and now that he was still living, he wasn't going back. Not this time. His old man can suffer, or celebrate, whichever, because he wasn't planning on going back home.

Raph eventually came back, with a blanket and pillow in arms. "...hey, I got a blanket encase you're cold and a pillow to make the couch a bit more comfortable to lay on." After settling Leo in, silence once more took over. While not as awkward as before, there was still a small hint of it. The way Raph looked at him was another way of wanting to ask why the Foot was after him. It was simple, break the heart of a spoiled beat, and daddy will send hit-men after you.

Of course, Leo wasn't actually going to come out, to a complete stranger no less. Sure, he owed the guy his life, but if talking about his life, while not as private as he had hoped, was just a way of owing him, then Leo would rather had died. He was grateful for his loss of talking, even if just for a bit.

Raph on the other hand couldn't help but feel like the turtle before him was in more trouble than he was aware of. Especially with the Foot after him. While the gang was known for picking on innocent people, the injured turtle told him otherwise. They were about to kill him, and the only way they would mercilessly kill an innocent had to involve a deep and terrible past. Simple payments that weren't made were given warnings, turning a few members to the police didn't do much, just that you had to watch your back. But whatever this turtle did had to be serious.

Sighing, he looked away from Leo and got up from the couch. "Welp! I'm gonna head to bed, if you need anything just uh... uhhhhhhh.. tap on the table or something, alright?" Leo nodded and watched the turtle walk away. Glad to finally be by himself, Leo looked back up at the ceiling.

It was a rough night, but it only just begun.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Splinter looked out the window, his face show no emotion what-so-ever, but it didn't fool those who had been properly trained. While his face didn't show it, his eyes definitely did. He was worried, if not, fearful that something had happened. His son had not returned from his nightly trip with his girlfriend. As if it weren't concerning enough, Saki hadn't heard anything else, even sending out his men to look for the troublesome teen.

His son was out there, possibly hurt, kidnapped, or even worse, dead. He shouldn't think like this, not until he knows there were no signs of his son ever returning. Clutching at his chest, he knew he was running out of time. Leonardo was his only family left, and Splinter knew that withdrawing from his son hadn't been the best way to go, but he did it for reason. Maybe it wasn't such a well thought-out reason, but damn it, it was a reason he was sticking with. He just needed more time.

He coughed into his hand and pulled it back to look at the blood that covered it. He was dying. His world was fading and they needed a new heir to rule. But how can their be one when his son was no where in sight? New York City was big, and finding his son out there was like finding a needle in a hay stack. While they were famous, it would make it even harder to find his son.

Sitting in his chair, he held his face in his hands. He wanted to be out there, looking for his son. To make it known he cared for the boy he should have loved. But instead, he was sitting in his office like the coward Leonardo had always claimed him to be. Tears form as his heart ached. 'I'm doing this to protect him... I'm doing this to protect him... I'm doing this to.. to... to hurt him... and me...' his thoughts were no longer hopeful.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the door open, nor closed as a figure walked in. Angel Bridge, a friend of Leonardo's and Splinter's caretaker, had just about to finish up her job, her last duty involving checking on her boss. When news got around that Splinter was terminally ill and needed a caretaker, Angel knew she needed the job. She was surprised when she was chosen out of the 200 applicants, but excited she got to care for the old millionaire.

Walking in, she was surprised however to find her boss was still awake. Normally, he would sleep at this hour, or at least tried to since he was so sneaky nowadays. "Splinter? Is everything alright?" She stood next to him and laid her hand upon his shoulder, causing him to go stiff for a moment before relaxing. Sighing, he looked at her with tired eyes and shook his head. "My dear... nothing was ever alright..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took too long
> 
> I was extremely busy and it sucks and arghhhhh
> 
> I'm also sorry if it's short ;-; I tried really hard though to finish it up and yea...
> 
> Anyway, have a second chapter while I see how I want my other story to go cause it's not making any lick of sense at the moment...


End file.
